User blog:Just a passing through Master/The Str⑨ngest
What if, Touhou Project Characters become servants!? Episode 1 Tamamo Cat: Huh, who is she, why her wings are ice? Cirno: Hahaha! I'm the strongest fairy, and of course, a strongest! Tamamo Cat: And how much strongest while comparing to other? Notice: The requirement to use the Last Word is this servant must be your only one left on the field and have 5 turns cooldown. (You still able to use original NP btw) Gains critical stars by ⑨. |leveleffect = Stun Chance + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants self Invincibility for 1 attack, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Arts + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Defense - |l1 = 15% |l2 = 16% |l3 = 17% |l4 = 18% |l5 = 19% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 21% |l8 = 22% |l9 = 23% |l10 = 25% |2leveleffect = Crit Chance - |2l1 = 15% |2l2 = 16% |2l3 = 17% |2l4 = 18% |2l5 = 19% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 21% |2l8 = 22% |2l9 = 23% |2l10 = 25% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= 80% Chance to Seals their skills for 1 turn. 60% Chance to Stun self for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Last Word= Seals their skills for 1 turn. Seals their Noble Phantasm for 1 turn. ⑨% Chance to Stun self for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 999% |l2 = 999% |l3 = 999% |l4 = 999% |l5 = 999% |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 40% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 40% }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |24}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |7}} |81 = |24}} |82 = |48}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Comment *Her third skill just almost make her a potentially low-cost version of Scáthach-Skaði, that said, she can't act as Team Battery. *I make fight style to be simple as much as possible, but...her self-stun debuff is referred to how "Perfect Freeze" could hit herself, accord to Marisa in "The Grimoire of Marisa". *At first, I want to make her Item Construction into "D" or "D+", but because at least, she can create weapons by her own ability (also, freezing things (especially frogs) might count), so, I decide it. *Why she is 3-stars? Of course, because...3 x 3 = ⑨'! *If you multiply her hit count, it would be '⑨ *During her NP, her own music theme "Beloved Tomboyish Girl" will play in the background. *Cirno actually never have a "Last Word" name or something similar, so, I make Minus K into her Last Word. Trivia *Her voice actress is Yukana, who know for voicing Tear Grants in Tales of the Abyss, C.C. in Code Geass, Cecilia Alcott in Infinite Stratos and Teresa "Tessa" Testarossa in Full Metal Panic. **In Nasuverse, she voiced Katsushika Hokusai (Also her Saber version.) **She also voiced Cirno in Touhou Genso Wanderer -RELOADED- *She released in ⑨'''/⑨'/201'⑨''' *Link for the picture, here, all credit goes to the illustrator. *'Too many ⑨!!!!' *I'm not sure if it's a good idea about Last Word Mechanic, feel free to share the advice. Category:Blog posts